My inmortal
by Krissel Majere
Summary: Aragorn ha muerto. Arwen esta triste y sola, sin saber que hacer, muriendose poco a poco de la tristeza ¿quien la salvara? Final feliz mi primer fic de e.s.d.l.a Reviews please y arigato


_**MY INMORTAL**_

_**By: Krissel Majere**_

_I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
and if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

Ha muerto…

Después de tanto tiempo esperando escuchar esas palabras, creí estar preparada para afrontarlas. No lo estoy…

Siento en mi pecho un sufrimiento indescriptible, por fin mis más horribles temores se han visto cumplidos, y no tengo lágrimas suficientes para apaciguar el dolor, ni voz suficiente para gritar como desearía ¿No es esto lo que los mortales llaman dolor? No lo se. En cualquier caso es una experiencia conocida, una experiencia que me impide manifestar abiertamente mi tristeza. Es por eso por lo que simplemente me quedo callada, llorando silenciosamente, notando como una fuerza desconocida desgarra mi corazón, impasible.

Desearía que simplemente se fuese, sin dejar nada atrás, pero no es así. Su presencia sigue aquí, conmigo y eso duele aún más.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase_

Me retiro a mis habitaciones, esperando poder encontrar allí algo de consuelo, un lugar en donde puedo desahogar mis penas, un hombro en el que llorar…aunque se que nada volverá a ser como antes, que el único consuelo posible es la muerte.

Es todo tan irónico, tan…irreal que casi parece un sueño, un sueño del que jamás podré despertar. ¿No es eso lo que los mortales llaman, una pesadilla? Nunca he tenido una, ni se si soy capaz de ello pero se que esto tiene que serlo y lo creería profundamente, sino fuese por este dolor tan grande en mi pecho.

Miró a mi alrededor y veo sobre la cama un colgante, conocido.

Hay tantas cosas que quisiera olvidar y no puedo. Tantos recuerdos que quisiera borrar y no quiero… Hay tanto por lo que llorar… ¿No es esto lo que los mortales llaman, desesperación?

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Cuando necesitaste Consuelo yo estuve a tu lado y cuando necesitaste a alguien en quien apoyarte yo estuve contigo, a tu lado. ¿Dónde estás ahora? ¿En donde puedo depositar mi dolor? ¿Es esto acaso, miedo?

Una lágrima solitaria recorre mi rostro, llegando a mis labios. Noto su sabor salado en mis labios, tan distinto al sabor dulces de los tuyos.

Me siento cansada, muy cansada y un frió imposible de apaciguar recorre mi cuerpo. Cierro los ojos y me tumbo, tomando el colgante con sumo cuidado en mis manos…Recordando el momento en el que te lo di: tan hermoso, tan perfecto…tan lejano. ¿Es esto lo que los mortales denominan, melancolía?

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

Siento en mi pecho un torbellino de sentimientos: dolor, angustia, desesperación, miedo…odio.

Odio hacía la vida que he de seguir viviendo, a la vida que me estas obligando a vivir…cuando lo que más anhelo no sigue aquí, a mi lado. Tal vez crean que exagero pero ¿Qué harían si la luz que les cautivo se apagara para siempre? ¿Si no fueseis capaz de volverla a encender? ¿Es esto resignación?

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, esperando perderme en la oscuridad de mis pensamientos, de mi corazón, de mis recuerdos… pero en lugar de eso notó como una mano me acaricia suavemente la mejilla. Abro los ojos esperanzada y te veo, igual que te fuiste, sonriente, con nueva luz en tus ojos… ¿Es esto delirio?

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase_

Noto como nuevas lágrimas acuden a mis ojos.

-¿Aragorn?- murmuró quedamente. Asombrándome de la debilidad de mi propia voz.

El no contesta inmediatamente, se limita a sonreír. Luego, después de unos segundos se inclina y me susurra al oído, dulcemente, palabras esperanzadoras, promesas maravillosas, dulces palabras de cariño y consuelo.

Siento un nuevo sentimiento dentro de mi ¿será esperanza?

Mis ojos se abren, con sorpresa e intento gritar, exigirle que me diga si eso es posible, pero solo me sale un nuevo murmullo.

-¿Es…es eso posible?-murmuro cada vez más cansada.

-Si-afirma él, quitándome un mechón de la cara- claro que es posible. Pero eres sabia Arwen y sabes lo que eso conlleva…No puedo hacer (ni pretendo) que hagas algo de lo que luego te puedes arrepentir, así que piensalo bien Arwen…Y recuerda que elijas, lo que elijas mis sentimientos hacía ti serán los mismos.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

-He tomado una decisión- susurro, pausadamente. Acto seguido siendo incapaz de pronunciar ni una sola palabra más, sonrió sabiendo que él comprenderá.

Él también sonríe, alzándome en sus fuertes brazos. Ya no tengo frió. Mi miedo ha desaparecido. La tristeza sobra aquí. No siento desesperación. Estoy con él. Ahora lo se…y nunca dejaré de estarlo. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo consigo mirar a mi derecha y diviso allí, mi cuerpo, tumbado, sonriente. Aún con el colgante apretado entre sus manos.

Vuelvo la vista al frente y sonrió. Se que dentro de 1 hora, 2 como mucho me encontraran e intentaran despertarme, desesperadamente, en vano, luego cuando crean comprender lo que ha pasado será demasiado tarde, digo _"crean"_ por que se que bajaran la mirada imaginándose que mi muerte se debe a la profunda tristeza del fallecimiento de mi esposo, pero no es así Solamente he decidido pasar la eternidad junto a lo que más quiero ¿Es eso la muerte? No lo creo, pero ellos nunca sabrán la verdad y lloraran, lloraran por mi supuesta muerte hasta el final de los tiempos…Pero Yo no estaré allí, yo estaré con mi amado Estel, juntos.

Vuelvo la vista al frente y vuelvo a sonreír…

¿No es esto lo que los mortales llaman milagros?

**_Notas de la autora: ¿_Y bien? Que tal ¿? Es mi primer fic del señor de los anillos (se nota, verdad ¿? U) Pero bueno espero que les halla gustado, si hay algo en que me he equivocado, discúlpenme **

**No tengo nada en contra de Arwen (por si quieren saberlo) es solo que me hubiese gustado saber que hubiera sentido Arwen en una situación así, no se si me e acercado o no pero bueno he hecho lo que he podido**

**Este fic va dedicado a todas aquella personas que les guste la pareja (Caraly, darkpriestessofsheks…) un beso a todos ellos **

**¡Ah! Y dejen reviews please y Arigato **


End file.
